


Guy Fawkes Day

by Furorscribiendi



Series: Sun and Sand [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good for Draco, barring one small delinquent that never ceases to leave him be. And then someone comes to visit at a certain time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guy Fawkes Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't try to make the coffee Harry attempts to make. Exploding pots = not fun for you and, quite possibly, the fire department. Now, Guy Fawkes Day is usually celebrated on November 5th; in fact, up until 1959, it was illegal to _not_ celebrate Guy Fawkes Day. For a bit more historical information on him and the Gunpowder Plot, you can go [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guy_Fawkes). Guy Fawkes Day isn’t celebrated now, but as a side note, the Bajan Independence Day is November 30th. But there’s a reason why Harry has a Guy Fawkes Day party. And lastly, yes Mount Gay is the actual name of a rum brand, imported from Barbados. And yes, it does come in 110 % proof; I've had it and if you drink enough of that, you, more than likely, would lose your sight in varying degrees.

______________________________________

The phone rang shrilly. A curse came from outside followed by scrambling to get inside and answer it.

“I got it!” came a child’s delighted cry.

“No Marjorie! I got it!”

“Aw, c’mon! Ya aren’t even inside yet!”

“I am now. Go run along outside and help Harry if you absolutely insist on being here, plaguing us.”

There came the sound of a fantastically loud raspberry, slightly reminiscent of Peeves, before the sound of feet running outside came

“Underwater Adventures, Draco speaking… yes, we do have da diving package for underwater ruins. No, it doesn’t have to be dat long; our shortest one is an hour at da most,” he paused for a moment. “No, dere’s no danger of being left behind. We take a head count when we leave, and when da dive is over on da boat at da site,” he paused yet again. “Yes, you have to know how to scuba dive –”

“Hey, do ya know where da tanks are? Dey need fillin’.” Harry’s yell echoed in from out of view.

“One moment,” Draco made a face as he clapped a hand over the receiver. “Where da hell did you leave them last? Dey should be with all da other scuba gear.”

The sound of stuff being rummaged through outside came for a moment. “Found ‘em, thanks.”

Draco shook his head with a disgusted sigh and turned his attention back to the phone. “Sorry about dat. Yes, you have to know how to scuba dive,” he waited as the person spoke. “Den we have a training course that is two hundred twenty five dollars,” the person interrupted again. “Forty six galleons, nine sickles and eleven knuts. Dat’s for one person. For a group of two to four people it’s thirty one galleons, two sickles and twenty one knuts. It gives you full training and you get a dive included,” the person spoke again, “It’s not long, only four hours and usually done in da morning. Den after da course, you would go on da dive with a certified scuba diver,” the person interrupted yet again, “Yes, dat would be Harry. No,” he said managing to keep his tone polite. “He’s not available afterwards; business only.”

The customer prattled on for a bit longer and Draco took out the booking ledger from under the counter, tapping a pen against it idly. It took some more and time and running through various options before he finally booked in a scuba dive for late in the fall. When he hung up the phone he gave it a nasty look; honestly, just who did these people think they were, asking if Harry was available. True they relied on referrals and word of mouth advertising, but this was still ridiculous; did people only talk about the handsome scuba diver when the excursion was done? The tourists, both Muggle and wizarding, irritated him every time they asked that question. Sometimes he was sorely tempted to just reply, “Since we just fucked last night, I would have to say no, he’s not available.”

He tapped the pen against the book with irritation as he scanned down the list. That was probably their last booking for the month. A tour from last week was rescheduled for tomorrow since there was a hell of a storm system that had passed through. Draco wasn’t complaining; after Apparating down to the shop and making sure everything was secure, those four days had been spent cosily ensconced in the house.

It had been a major shift when he’d moved here. He’d get up at six and be ready to work at seven. Harry would only roll out of bed early if he had a scuba class to teach for a dive later in the day; other than that, he simply stayed in bed, usually until about ten thirty and not get down to the shop close to the beach around eleven. Harry didn’t have a house elf, did every thing the Muggle way and wasn’t intent on not changing that any time soon. Draco had thought to do nothing, but eventually got frustrated with that and started to help at the shop and learnt all that he could about scuba diving. He even had Harry teach him and when he didn’t run the shop, he went on a dive now and then. The only thing that didn’t result in some argument was Draco’s integration with the extremely tightknit wizarding community; rather, they welcomed him with open arms, and even more so once they learned about him and Harry.

It had been a tumultuous ten months, with some spectacular arguments (and equally spectacular, loud make-up sex) that had the neighbours chuckling for days. But things had settled down into a comfortable routine. They didn’t have a house elf, but reached a mutual consensus on certain things. Harry woke up earlier now, the living room was touched up a bit more to Draco’s liking, and they used magic (at Draco’s insistence) as well as decidedly Muggle methods (at Harry’s insistence.)

There were a few arguments every so often, but all in all, everything was going well.

Draco tapped the pen and he looked over the list, feeling a bit restless. After a moment, he closed the book and tucked it back under the counter. A glance at the clock showed that it was six and time to close up for the day. Twirling the pen in his fingers, he walked outside, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright sun. Harry was neatly standing the individual oxygen tanks, the tube to the large supply tank coiled up.

“You finished dat awfully fast,” Draco commented as he walked up. Marjorie was sitting on the sand, piling it up. “You can go home now Marjorie.”

Marjorie looked between them before she sighed and nodded her head, shuffling off down the beach.

Harry looked back at him with a grin. “Ya think I dun’t know what I’m doin’?”

“Of course not; otherwise, one would have blown up by now,” Draco mused with a smirk. “How about we go to Lester’s for dinner tonight.”

“Again?” Harry groaned. “Dat’s da tenth time dis month!”

“I like da food.”

Harry scowled at him. “It’s pretty much da same food we ate at Hogwarts! Ya dun’t eat a lick of real food.”

“I couldn’t even eat half of what you do; I haven’t built up a palate for it.”

“Wonder why,” Harry snorted. “If ya accent wasn’t so damned cute –”

“Do not start dat up again.” Draco said pointedly before he walked back into the shop. When he glanced back, Harry gave him that grin that indicated he’d gotten the desired rise out of Draco.

But that was the one other contentious issue that lay between them: Draco’s steadfast refusal to eat a meal that was distinctly island cooking other than fishcakes. There had been many a row over dinner and it more or less resulted in Harry eating what Draco saw as the most disgusting of things: pig snout, cow feet, chicken feet… general viscera… the only viscera Draco would consider eating was a kidney. And even then, it required steak and a pie crust before he would touch it. Draco was usually left to fend for himself in the kitchen. Those ten months of forced kitchen duty had taught him the basics of cooking a meal without having it turn into a charred mess.

Draco was leaning against the counter, arms crossed with a somewhat petulant expression on his face. Harry came in a few minutes later, shaking his head.

“Ya know, it wouldn’t kill ya.” He finally said.

“I take it that we are going to Lester’s?” Draco asked archly.

Harry waved a hand while grumbling. “But I dun’t want any complaints when I cook my dinner tomorrow.”

Draco frowned. “What are you having?”

“Cow feet.”

“Ick, dat stuff stinks to high heaven,” Draco screwed up his face. “I’ll just go to da beach while you cook dat disgusting mess.”

Harry smiled brightly. “If ya goin’ down dere, maybe you could get me some flyin’ fish from Jean.”

Draco opened his mouth, intending to say that he wasn’t going near Jean or her boat again. The woman was constantly trying to get him to go out with her. And she was very grabby; once Draco had bent over a bit to peer at her flopping catch of the day and next thing he knew there was a hand right on his ass, squeezing for dear life. Draco had complained to Harry and Harry had laughed, saying he got that treatment for a year. And flying fish… he just didn’t like them. Wings belonged on birds, not fish. But Harry had that knowing smirk on his face and he sighed.

“Sure, no problem.”

Harry’s smile grew more and he sidled closer to Draco, trapping him against the counter. “Now why dun’t we go get dinner and den head back home?”

Draco felt a smile coming to his face as Harry leaned in closer, nudging their noses together. “Dat sounds like a plan.”

All in all, it was shaping up to be a nice Monday.

______________________________________

“Draco, give me a moment! Da door won’t lock itself ya know.” Harry gasped as he reached for the lock.

“Does it look like I really care?” Draco demanded as he pulled Harry back and kissed him.

Harry made a whimpering noise, sagging against Draco a bit. Draco pushed Harry against the door, grinding their hips together. He was hard and after spending dinner with Harry’s teasing and innuendoes, he was merely doing something about it, front door be damned.

The sound of a lock falling into place echoed dully in the hallway and the next thing Draco knew, both of Harry’s hands were yanking at his shirt. He started walking down the hallway, Harry following him. By the time, they reached the bedroom, their shirts were lying on the hallway floor and they were scrabbling with the buttons on each other’s pants. Draco’s were the first ones off, but Harry’s jeans proved to be a bit more difficult, especially with the bulging front.

“Bloody hell,” Draco gasped as he stopped kissing Harry to scowl at the brass button. “It’s like a second skin.”

“What ya complain’ about? Ya like it when I wear dis pair.”

Draco managed to free the button and worked down the zipper carefully, but taking them off was another challenge. After a few minutes of tugging, pulling and a few chuckles from Harry, Draco snapped.

“Oh sod it all!” he snarled.

And with that he pushed Harry on the bed, before he grabbed the cuffs of the pant legs and pulled. The jeans finally slid off, taking Harry’s underwear with it. Harry sat up on his elbows, watching as Draco took off his own boxers and then stepped towards the edge of the bed.

“Draco, you –” Harry began.

Harry didn’t even get to finish the sentence since Draco went to his knees and took the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth. Draco smirked and closed his eyes as Harry squirmed, his sentence dissolving into a moan. After that fumbling first night, Draco quickly learned what Harry liked, and vice versa. He knew that Harry liked to be teased a bit, especially during blowjobs. He had to build it up slowly, working his way down from the head all the way down to the root, sucking first and then with slow languid licks. Repeat it a few times, play with Harry’s balls, stroke his perineum and then take the entire length is him mouth while sucking and working his tongue against it. Harry’s willpower usually crumbled in less than five minutes and he was swearing, demanding to be fucked immediately in the filthiest language known to man.

Though tonight, Harry seemed to be doing his best to resisting that urge. He paused for a moment, opening his eyes to look at Harry. Harry’s chest was flushed and heaving, nipples pert, as if waiting for his touch. Those green eyes were half lidded and his mouth was hanging open, harsh pants coming from it.

“Why ya stop?” Harry asked in a hoarse voice.

Draco pulled off from Harry’s cock and started stroking it languidly. “Who said I did? I just want to see you lose control,” he smirked before he whispered. “You filthy mouthed slut.”

Harry drew in a breath sharply but his hips surged upwards. “I won’t give ya da satisfaction.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to see.” Draco murmured as he crawled up a bit and bent his head to a nipple, hand still working on Harry’s cock.

Harry whimpered as he bit on his lip, writhing against Draco. A smirk came to Draco’s face as he looked up through his eyelashes. He ran his fingers over the head and then back down again, smearing the precome that had pooled there. His hand continued to move slowly, fingers working against and around the head. By this point, Harry was reciting a litany of things under his breath, his body fighting the urge to thrash about.

“Fishin’… fuck, do dat again… soccer… ugn, Jesus damn Christ… swimmin’… oh bloody hell… parties…” Harry gasped.

Draco left off from Harry’s nipple and made his way up to the collarbone, with small bites and licks. Harry’s eyes were screwed shut now, his body tensing up.

“Parties…Guy Fawkes Day… oh shit, Guy Fawkes Day!”

Draco blinked, stopping what he was doing and drawing back as Harry sat up quickly. Harry’s eyes were wide open now in horror, his chest still heaving. “Excuse me?”

“Guy Fawkes Day,” Harry panted. “I haven’t made any preparation yet. At all.”

“I’m sure it can wait,” Draco purred as he moved his hand again.

Harry hissed sharply, glanced at Draco and then at the bedside clock that was spelled to show the date and time. A flash of irritation passed through Draco as Harry closed his eyes and started swearing under his breath.

“It can’t,” Harry said with a heavy sigh as he opened his eyes. “It’s dis Thursday. I have to place orders for things tonight before da stores close up. If I’m lucky, dey’ll have done it for me. And dere’s still loads of stuff dat need to be done.”

Draco didn’t even know where to start, but he removed his hand from Harry’s cock and took a deep breath. “Let me see if I’ve got dis straight,” he crossed his arms. “You’ve just gotten an amazing blow job, I’m about to fuck you into da mattress and you remember now dat you’ve got dis stinking party to plan?”

Harry looked at the sheets, a flush of embarrassment coming to his face. “I’ll be done by Thursday, dat I can promise ya.”

“Right, course you will be,” Draco sniffed as he clambered to his side of the bed. “Since you’re so worried about all of dat, I’ll leave you be to get started on it.”

“Dun’t be like dat Draco,” Harry began in a placating tone.

“Like what? I should be happy dat you pulled a stunt like dis at a time like dis?!”

“No, course not,” Harry said, his voice rising defensively. “And ya know I dun’t do things like that –”

“Normally you don’t; something’s wrong if you can recall dat you have a bloody party to plan when I’ve got my hand on your cock!”

“Oh for…” Harry started but he rubbed his face briskly. “Would ya keep yor voice down? Da neighbours –”

“Fuck da neighbours!” Draco yelled. “Dey’ve heard every other argument we’ve had; what’s one more? Dat’s not going to kill them!”

“Christ,” Harry snapped. “Do ya have to act like dis?”

“No, since I thought dat we were about to have sex,” Draco pulled back the covers. “But it looks like I was wrong. You’ve got a party to plan after all.”

And with that, he got under the covers and lay on his side facing the wall, away from Harry. Harry gave an exasperated sigh and slipped from the bed, walking quietly and leaving the room without a sound. Draco looked up before he huffed and lay back down in the bed.

Good; it was only fair that Harry sleep on the couch. He wasn’t about to when it was him there after the last argument.

“Bloody ass…” Draco grumbled, as he punched the pillow and then closed his eyes to sleep.

______________________________________

Draco never thought he would say it, but there was an appropriate Muggle expression for yesterday and today: Harry knew he was in the doghouse. And he had been trying to make up for what had happened. Not that Draco was quite ready to forgive him so easily. They were about to have wild, impassioned sex. Sleeping alone in the bed was not how he wanted to end that day. Harry had done thoughtful little things throughout the day and that –

“Draco?”

Draco looked up at the voice. There, standing in the doorway, was Marjorie, her shorts torn, feet caked in white dust from the sand and a hesitant expression on her face.

“Yes?”

“I think yor mother’s here.”

Draco stared at Marjorie like she had grown another head. “What was dat?” he asked a bit stupidly.

“Well, dere’s a blond lady standing outside Gringotts and she’s got a trunk with her with a big ‘M’ on da side and –”

“Fuck… okay, just hang on.” Draco closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose before he went outside. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to leave.”

“Leave?” Harry, who was hidden behind some tanks, sounded puzzled. “Why?”

“I think my mother’s here.”

The sound of something falling with a metallic clang came followed by a lot of cursing on Harry’s part.

“What she here for?”

“I dun’t know,” Draco shrugged, trying to not smile at the panicked note that had crept into Harry’s voice. “I’ll go get her.”

“If it is her, just keep her busy until I close up for da day.”

“Fine by me.” Draco called in a cheerful voice.

When he walked back inside, Marjorie was standing at the counter, peering at the reservation book. When she finally heard his footsteps, she looked back at him a bit expectantly.

“All right, Marjorie,”

“Yes?”

“She was at Gringotts?”

“Yeah; she’s been dere for about ten minutes now. Ya want me to go and –”

“No, but what you can do,” Draco said as he hoisted her up and plunked her down in his seat. “Is stay here and let Harry know when a customer comes –”

“I know what to do!” Marjorie exclaimed. “I know what specials you’re runnin’, I know the prices, how to book a reservation, everythin’! I’ve been listenin’ while helpin’ Harry outside!”

Draco blinked, a bit surprised. “Okay… den you can do dat… just call Harry if you have a problem.”

Marjorie flung her arms around Draco’s neck and gave him a quick hug before she sat back in the seat with a bright smile on her face. He watched her for a moment before he shook his head and Apparated. He’d forgotten about the sun and going from shade to direct sunlight made him blink.

Sure enough, right in front of Gringotts, there stood Narcissa with a steamer trunk beside her. Draco stared at her for a moment, unable to figure out just what she was doing here. Narcissa simply gave a small smile as she walked up to Draco and hugged him.

“Draco, don’t stare; it’s not polite.” She murmured into his ear.

“It’s nice to see you Mother,” Draco began, composing himself. “But what are you doing here?”

“My trunk will not take care of itself,” Narcissa said mildly.

Draco shrunk it down to a manageable size and picked it up by the handle on the side. Narcissa’s eyes widened slightly but she said nothing.

“You should know the reason why I’m here.” She answered easily.

“Well, I don’t,” Draco said. “Look, why don’t we get your luggage put away, the house isn’t too far away from here. Den I can show you around.”

“That would be lovely,” Narcissa replied as she drew her wand and cast a charm. “I assume it’s always this hot?”

“Yeah, but you get used to it,” Draco started walking slowly. “So you’re here because…?”

“You know the Healer’s told me to stay warm. This winter is supposed to be very cold in England and she recommended that I find somewhere warm to spend this winter,” Narcissa watched him for a moment. “I explained it all in my letter.”

“We haven’t gotten any letters from you since da last one,” Draco frowned. “Not dat it’s an inconvenience or anything… but you should know dat Harry’s having a party tomorrow.”

“A party?”

“Guy Fawkes Day or da like.”

“Oh?” Narcissa seemed to perk up at that. “It’s been a long while since I’ve seen any sort of Guy Fawkes Day celebration.”

“Mother,” Draco looked at her incredulously. “How do you know dis?”

“It used to be celebrated in England, you’re too young to know,” Narcissa explained. “My, it’s been a long while.”

“Oh, well, den you’ll be fine if you want to stay at da house.”

Narcissa didn’t say anything for a moment. “You don’t sound too pleased about it.”

Draco’s lip twitched a bit. “Dere’s a perfectly good reason for dat.”

“Oh?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes.” Draco said in a tone of finality.

Narcissa didn’t say anything else, but Draco knew she was giving him that look that said she knew precisely what the problem was but opted to play along with him. This was going to be a long day for him.

______________________________________

The entire house was quiet. The screen door was open allowing in a breeze from outside. The bedroom door was closed, Narcissa having gone to sleep a few hours ago. Harry and Draco were doubling up on the couch that had been transfigured into a bed for the night. Draco snorted and rolled over, looking at the clock on the wall, charmed to glow faintly. It was now one in the morning and he still couldn’t get to sleep. 

“Ya still up too?” Harry’s voice was a soft whisper.

“Yeah. Can’t get to sleep,” Draco said quietly. “Maybe we should try casting da silencing spell again?”

The pillow rustled as Harry shook his head. “It dun’t take for some reason. Had experts in and everythin’. Somethin’ about da land and all dat.”

“Oh.”

“So… did yor mother enjoy herself?”

Draco nodded his head. “I think so. I mean, she’s going to be here for awhile. Maybe she wants to get to know you better.”

“Mmm,” Harry shifted onto his stomach, looking at Draco. “Ya not… still mad at me?”

“I forgive you,” Draco sniffed. “But dun’t forget you owe me.”

“I owe ya?” Harry echoed.

Draco nodded his head as he leaned over with a smirk. Harry gave a small smile but held his hand up. Draco paused, a quizzical expression on his face.

“I really have to get up early tomorrow,” he murmured. “No antics tonight. Dere’s a lot of work that needs to be done tomorrow.”

Draco pursed his lips for a moment. “I’ll be real glad when dis party is over.”

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco in for a quick kiss. “Ya won’t be disappointed, really ya won’t. The party’s always a blast.”

“Always?” Draco asked settling against Harry’s chest.

“I’ve had a Guy Fawkes Day party for the past nine years.”

“Why?”

“I had no friends when I first moved here. Took awhile for people to warm up to me. Dun’t know what took me so long to think of throwin’ a party. When I had my first party –”

“It was on Guy Fawkes Day.” Draco finished.

Harry nodded his head. “I invited a few people and next thing I know, everyone was turnin’ up. So every year, I’ve had a party and everyone comes. My Guy Fawkes Day parties… dey’ve become a bit legendary in the wizardin’ community.”

“… Why?”

Harry’s chest heaved with a suppressed laugh. “Ya’ll see tomorrow.”

______________________________________

Harry hadn’t been lying when he said there was a lot of work that needed to be done. They didn’t even go to open up the shop. It was closed for the day. Draco was still asleep when Harry had woken up at the crack of dawn a few hours later. When Harry had woken him up and made him eat the largest breakfast ever, he’d settled for grumbling all the while. They’d left a plate for Narcissa with the note that they would be popping in and out of the house all day before leaving. 

They were at the fisherman’s docks when the sun was just starting to creep into the sky. Jean was wide eyed and awake, joking with Harry and trying to grope Draco’s ass at an opportune moment. After leaving with an ungodly amount of fish, both winged and unwinged, they’d gone down to the market place. Massive amounts of meat were set to be delivered, along with a veritable flood of fruits and vegetables.

By the time they started heading to the grocery stores, Draco was immensely glad that Harry had made him eat such a large breakfast. Even more things were arranged to be delivered in the late afternoon and by the time noon was approaching, they were making their last stop at a duty free liquor store.

They managed to spend a quick lunch with Narcissa before Harry suggested she take a walk on the beach, as the house would become nothing less than chaotic.

Harry was right about that as well. The afternoon vanished in a blur of chopping, mashing, dicing, shredding, scaling, washing, cooking, and general preparation with the aid of magic. It didn’t help that the doorbell seemed to be ringing twice an hour with something being delivered. Narcissa had taken Harry’s advice and disappeared after the first two deliveries. Some professional enhancers came and by the time they finished with Harry’s backyard, the sliding doors were triple their size and the backyard was a little under half the size of a Quidditch pitch, with the strongest silencing spells placed on the area, so as not to disturb the neighbours. Then came the decorators and they had Harry’s backyard arranged wonderfully in the quickest amount of time. There were long tables laid out for a buffet, drinks and one set up as an open self-serve bar, plus chairs scattered about around the perimeter. There was one table that held something called a stereo, but he had no clue what it was doing there. What really baffled Draco was all that space in the middle; just what was it for? But Harry seemed especially pleased with it.

They were now laying the food out on the table… and already Draco was wrinkling his nose at it.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Harry asked as he laid down a container with some yellow concoction flecked with green and streaked with orange.

“No… just wondering if I can go to Lester’s now. We are done right?”

“Er,” Harry paused. “Lester’s would be closed.”

Draco didn’t speak for a moment. “… Did you invite Lester?”

“Lester’s a regular every year,” Harry explained. “Besides, dere’s plenty of good food here. Ya dun’t have to go cook anything.”

Draco surveyed the table; he wouldn’t want to eat at least three quarters of what was spread out. Even if there was enough food here to feed at least three small armies.

“I think I’d rather fare for myse–” Draco began.

“I see you’ve successfully prepared.”

Narcissa’s calm voice made Draco turn around. She was stepping into the backyard, casting her eye about with a critical light. After a moment, she turned to look at Harry.

“I assume this is a casual affair?”

“Very casual,” Harry replied. “If I knew glass won’t be broken, dere’d be a no shoes rule.”  
Narcissa arched an eyebrow slightly. “I see that I am overdressed then. I’ll –”

“Ya fine,” Harry said with a wave of his hand. “Me n’ Draco have to go change; dun’t do well to greet yor guests lookin’ like we do.”

“Very true.” Narcissa said.

Draco had to agree with that. He and Harry were covered in stained clothes and needed freshening up. Harry was looking at him with a slight smirk and he huffed before going back into the house. He paused at the door, hearing Harry and Narcissa talking in quiet voices. Really, he was supposed to eat something like cow’s feet? That was not about to happen. He stomped to the bathroom and took a quick shower, hurrying to the bedroom with a towel around his waist. By the time that he had pulled on some clean clothes, Harry was just coming into the bedroom.

“Look, I’ll make it up to ya.” Harry said as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of those fitted jeans and a white t-shirt.

“Oh?” Draco asked a bit primly, deciding to change his shirt. “How?”

“Um…” Harry paused as he slipped on his underwear and jeans. “I’m sure I’ll think of somethin’.”

Draco didn’t say anything as he shrugged on his grey shirt, doing up the cuffs, watching Harry the entire time before he sauntered over. “Finishing off what you so rudely interrupted?”

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Draco arched an eyebrow and cocked his head. Nothing was said for a moment as Harry seemed to be thinking over his reply.

“Ya goin’ to make me pay, aren’t ya?”

“Oh yes,” Draco breathed as he leaned in closer brushing his lips against Harry’s. “You’ll pay. I’ve been wondering just how badly you can swear when you really want it.”

A visible shiver passed through Harry’s body and Draco smirked, stepping in closer so their bodies were just brushing.

“You should hurry up and get changed,” he whispered in Harry’s ear. “Da guests will be arriving any moment now.”

He slipped past Harry and stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He could vaguely make out the sound of cursing. Maybe this night would still be fun somehow, even if he was starving.

______________________________________

Draco never did like it when it happened; but he knew when to swallow his pride and admit that he was wrong. He just didn’t want Harry to gloat too much about it. Within an hour of getting every thing set up, the house was flooded with people. The drinks started flowing and the stereo was turned on, blaring loud soca and reggae beats that could be felt through the ground and through his body. The large space that was left was being put to good use for dancing, with people eating and socialising on the fringes where the chairs were. He and Harry had done the usual wandering about, making sure the guests were enjoying themselves and whatnot. Narcissa stuck close to their side for a bit, being introduced, before she went off on her own, her smoking acid apple martini held elegantly in a hand. If there was one good thing to this party, Harry had pretty much invited only wizarding folks. Judging from the amount of wands that were drawn to do something, it would have been very foolhardy to invite a Muggle. 

So, the party was a full success with everyone eating and drinking. And all Draco could really concentrate on was the twisting that his gut was starting to do in protest to not having had dinner yet.

He’d held out as long as he could before Harry had popped off for something. That was when he had ambled over to the buffet table. It was still groaning with food and Draco had hesitantly picked up a plate and fork, unsure of what was safest to start with.

There was a wide assortment of things and a good portion of the meats seemed to be swimming in a very greasy looking sauce. Although one dish that looked like pig and cucumber bits didn’t seemed cooked at all. After finding himself hopelessly lost with all the choices, he tapped his plate causing it to expand a bit and piled on a bit of a few things, including one thing that was already packaged. By the time he found a seat, all the sauces had mixed together and gotten over everything else, making it look positively unappetising.

The smell, however, was entirely appetising.

He’d steeled himself, spearing a bit of bumpy meat and popping it into his mouth when Harry appeared. Harry had opened his mouth to speak, but opted to remain silent. He was now sitting beside Draco, watching him intently. Draco chewed slowly, successfully fighting the urge to moan in happiness. So it was greasy, and probably made him gain two pounds instantly but it was so damned delicious. The meat offered no resistance as he chewed and it was tender, soft, and flavourful and damn if he didn’t want another piece.

“So,” Harry asked, a slow smile coming to his face. “How ya like it?”

“Tolerable,” Draco finally replied. “Dare I ask what da mystery meat was?”

“Cow tongue. Ya know dat floppy thing I took out da pressure cookers and peeled? Dat was it.”

“Ah. Den what is dis mess?” Draco pointed to the pig-cucumber mixture.

“Souse.”

“Which would be?”

“Try it.” Harry urged.

Draco managed to get a bit on the fork before he chewed it slowly. The taste of pickle burst in his mouth with the crunch of gristle and cucumber. It wasn’t exactly salty but it had enough of a bite to be entirely enjoyable. Well, downright tasty if his stomach’s clamouring was any indication.

“Well?” Harry asked.

Draco sniffed but continued eating it until it was finished. Harry had a completely amused expression on his face.

“Ready to try somethin’ else?” Harry asked.

“… I suppose.” Draco muttered in a resigned voice.

Harry slipped the fork from Draco’s hand and scooped up some of the yellow-green-orange flecked stuff from the plate. But Harry frowned after a moment, popping the bite into his mouth.

“Ya didn’t get a lemon slice, did ya?”

“Lemon slice?”

“Hang on.”

And before Draco could say anything else, Harry was gone from the seat and making his way back to the buffet table. When he returned and plopped back into his seat, there was a lemon slice in his hand. Draco didn’t even get to ask what it was for before Harry squeezed it over the stuff with a supremely satisfied expression on his face.

“Dere, much better.” Harry said as he got another forkful and offered it. “Try it now.”

Draco looked at it a bit apprehensively before he took the morsel. The tart taste of lemon juice melded almost seamlessly with the smooth rich buttery taste of cornmeal and some vegetable he couldn’t name. He swallowed it quickly and opened his mouth, only to have Harry pop in another bit, this time with some fish as well. Whatever the fish was, it was fried perfectly and had a delicate taste that went perfectly with… whatever that yellow-green-orange stuff was. When he finally swallowed, Harry was watching him with a too innocent expression.

“How was yor first taste of Barbados’ national dish?”

Draco shrugged as he took the fork back and started eating. There wasn’t much point in trying to hide it now.

“So long as all dat fat doesn’t kill me.” Draco finally said. “What is it?”

“Coo-coo and fried flying fish. Hm, I know I added a bit too much butter… dere’s too much orange.” Harry said a bit mournfully.

“Excuse me?” Draco asked incredulously. “Orange butter?”

“Ya didn’t think I used the regular stuff did ya? It’s not strong enough.” Harry snorted.

Draco shook his head; he was not getting into a semantic argument about butter. “And dis foil wrapped thing?”

“Conkie.”

“Conkie?”

“Conkie; it’s pretty much a dumplin’ with coconut, sweet potatoes, pumpkin some brown sugar and vanilla flavourin’.”

“I assume it’s just as good?”

“I guess, ya should like it. But it’s really fillin’ so…” Harry trailed off as he slipped a fork from his pocket.

“You can’t expect to eat with a fork dat’s been in your pocket,” Draco paused for a moment. “Did you cast a spell on your pocket?”

“No.”

“Then how da blazes did you get da fork in dere?”

Harry just waggled his eyebrows ludicrously as he reached over and opened the foil wrapper. Draco snorted, watching the steam escaped from the wrapper. It did smell vaguely of vanilla, but with everything else mixed in. Draco wasn’t too sure what to make of it. Harry was already making some headway into the dumpling so Draco broke off a bit and popped it into his mouth. It was a touch too dry, but other than that it wasn’t too bad. He’d probably stick to what he had before though. He and Harry were contentedly eating through the conkie when Narcissa appeared. And right by her side was Marjorie.

“What are you doing here?” Draco demanded after hastily swallowing his mouthful of food.

“Snuck in; why should all da adults have all da fun? Just so long as my mum dun’t see me; she’ll hex me for just sneaking in,” Marjorie looked around furtively before she gave Draco a sly grin. “And den dere’s da fact I wanted to see yor mum again.”

Harry coughed a bit with a smirk on his face and Draco elbowed him hard. Harry shied away from it but still continued to cough.

“You didn’t tell me you knew this delightful child.” Narcissa commented as she gave Marjorie a small pleased smile.

“Troublesome pest is more like it,” Draco muttered.

“Speak up Draco; it’s not polite to mutter.” Narcissa chided mildly before she took sip of her martini. Marjorie looked at Narcissa like she was a godsend.

“She helps out around da shop from time to time,” Draco replied. “She’s either dere or on da beach.”

“Yor mother’s so nice Draco,” Marjorie smiled sweetly. “I dun’t know where ya get yor temper from.”

“That would be from his father,” Narcissa replied dryly.

“Oh,” Marjorie paused for a moment. “Did ya need another drink, Mrs. Malfoy?”

“That would be lovely.” Narcissa said as she took a seat beside Harry.

“Marjorie, why dun’t ya get Phil to make her another one?” Harry said. “Tell him I sent ya.”

“Okay.”

Draco watched as Marjorie disappeared into the crowd. “Mother, you do realise she’s trying to get into your good graces.”

“And she’s doing quite a marvellous job of it,” Narcissa mused as she finished off her first martini. “You neglected to mention her in the letters.”

“Well, she’s only just come back,” Harry replied as broke off a piece of conkie. “She was up in Canada for a year; she’s only been back for a few months now,”

“Which means I didn’t know about her until she came barrelling into da shop dat day.” Draco finished.

“It’s nice to know one of you is good with children.” Narcissa stated smoothly. “It should make things easier.”

Both Harry and Draco froze at that, looking at one another warily before glancing at Narcissa.

“Er, make things easier?” Harry asked. “I dun’t quite get what ya mean.”

Draco, who felt like a lump of ice had settled in his stomach, had a very good idea of what his mother was implying.

“Harry,” he began. “Maybe we should –”

His words were drowned out by the massive amount of cheering that went up from the mass of dancing people. Draco was immediately out of his chair, plate forgotten on the seat as he pressed his way forward to see what the commotion was. Anything that warranted that much cheering had to be preferable to the talk Narcissa would have unleashed on them; Draco did not want to have a talk about children with his mother in the middle of a party. When a hand slipped into his, he knew Harry was right behind him.

When he finally came to the inside edge, he made a space for himself and Harry, watching the proceedings. Right there in the middle of the space was a couple, grinding against one another, their hips slowly rotating, to the beat of the music.

“Harry,” Draco leaned back and over to speak into Harry’s ear.

“Give it a bit,” Harry replied back. “Da song’s about to change.”

Draco settled back against Harry as the crowd cheered on the couple. From all around, Draco could see inebriated faces and realised that anyone could easily move into the space or out of it. An anxious feeling started in the pit of his stomach and a new beat started up, this time much faster.

“Get da hosts out dere!” someone crowed, as the couple, slipped off to the edge of the crowd.

The cry was taken up by everyone else and the next thing Draco knew, he was pushed toward the spot of grass, Harry right beside him.

“We are da hosts,” Harry said with a grin and a shrug.

And rousing cheer of agreement, and raised glasses, went up. Draco glanced back at Harry for a moment, unsure of what to do.

“Harry…” he hissed.

Harry just grinned and started swaying to the beat, coming in closer and sliding his hands around Draco’s waist.

“Just go with da flow.” Harry murmured as he leaned in closer, running his lips against Draco’s ear.

Draco shivered and followed the rhythm that Harry’s hands set. The beat of the music and the chanting of the crowd were almost hypnotic, and Draco found it easier and easier to move, follow Harry’s movements. He stifled a gasp when Harry placed a leg between his and started rotating his hips with a deliberate movement, sliding a hand up along Draco’s chest. But his back arched a bit and he started rotating his hips as well. The crowd seemed to love that, as the cheers grew louder and louder. The next thing Draco knew was that Harry was slowly moving down, still rotating his hips in that infuriating teasing manner. Mesmerised, he followed Harry down, pressing his hips in more. He could feel Harry start to grow hard against him. And he was starting to get hard as well, between the beat of the music, having Harry rubbing up against him, and the fact that they were doing this in front of a crowd.

They moved lower and lower to the ground, hips still moving. Draco hadn’t thought it possible but the cheers grew louder and louder. He didn’t think he could possibly go any further than what he did: his hips were pressed against Harry’s and they were still moving their hips. It was an excruciating endless moment of pleasure as they stayed there like that. When Harry started moving back up again, Draco purred in relief and nuzzled his way up Harry’s neck.

Harry stepped away from him and a moment later, Draco found himself led away from the center of the circle, through the press of people and into the house. Even the living room was chock full of people and when they finally came to a stop in the bedroom, which was thankfully empty; Draco was feeling a bit dazed. Harry shut the door and locked it with a spell before he tossed his wand aside and went right for Draco.

“Harry!” Draco gasped as they landed on the bed. “We’re hosting a party!”

“Ya dun’t notice that everyone’s well liquored up? They won’t give a shite.” Harry growled as he licked his way up Draco’s neck.

“Yes, but dat still doesn’t mean… fuck, don’t do dat, I’m trying to… Harry we can’t just up and… oh bloody hell, where did you learn dat?!”

“Still want to worry about da party?” Harry smirked at him.

Draco leered. “Shut up and get to it.”

______________________________________

The party was undoubtedly an unequivocal hit. Draco knew this by two things: the massive amount of trash that littered the house and backyard as he made his way from the bedroom, and the way his head felt like a split overripe peach that had been sitting in the sun in a scummy puddle for three weeks. Even the kitchen was a disaster with bottles of pop and liquor scattered about on the counter. He reached up for the cabinet, wincing as it made an awful squeaking racket when he opened it to get out the tea bags, though he didn’t even know if there were any clean mugs about. And he wasn’t about to try transfiguring anything in his current state. Hell, it had taken a supreme amount of effort to pull on his boxers. 

The sound of glass breaking and a loud expletive from the living room made him snort and then clutch his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut. All right, getting up was a bad idea. He should just turn right back around and go to sleep. When he woke up again, he wouldn’t feel like dying quite so much.

“Coffee…” Harry hoarse and barely heard whisper came from beside him.

Draco grunted and reached back up again, taking down the plastic bag of grounds. Harry grunted his thanks and shuffled over to the stove, turning it on under a pot of water. At least Draco thought it was water. But there was also a strong chance that it was either white rum, gin or vodka. But hey, it just might be what Harry needed to wake up. If Draco didn’t have tea, he’d be done in for before noon.

“Don’t blow us up,” Draco mumbled. “I can die peacefully in bed just as well.”

Harry frowned and dipped a finger in the liquid before he licked it and screwed up his face. But then he shrugged and dumped in a bit of the coffee grounds.

“Vodka coffee won’t kill me… not after last night.”

“Would dat be da drinking or da sex?” Draco slumped against the wall and slid down until he came to a stop on the floor.

“I dun’t know. I think we had sex while drinkin’… or sex before drinkin’… or after… we had sex at some point, yeah?”

“Somewhere,” Draco waved a weak hand. “Damned if I –”

“Good morning sleepyheads!”

Draco groaned in agony at the sound of Marjorie’s loud and cheery voice. He clutched at his head once more and toppled over to the floor. Harry sounded like he was in similar agony as well.

“Harry, I’m never drinkin’ again. Da harpy’s finally come to get me.” Draco groaned as he curled up into a ball between a garbage bag and some more liquor bottles.

“So dis is da thanks I get for bringin’ yor mum back safe ‘n sound?” Marjorie demanded in a hurt voice.

“We’re very grateful Marjorie,” Harry said softly. “But Draco and I are –”

“Clearly in dire need of assistance.” Came Narcissa’s dry voice.

“Oh, Miss Malfoy,” Harry said in a weak voice. “I’d offer ya coffee, but it’s not… proper coffee… and I dun’t know what Draco’s doing about da tea.”

Draco cracked an eye open to see a blurry sight of Narcissa standing over him, shaking her head slightly.

“I’ll take care of the tea and coffee. And I’ll have Miss Marjorie’s capable assistance. Perhaps both you should… remove yourself from harm’s way?”

Draco had never heard better words spoken. Though he couldn’t quite bring himself to get to his feet and elected to crawl as best he could out the kitchen. He was halfway out when he felt hands hauling him to his feet.

“C’mon.” Harry grunted. “Damn sunlight…”

Draco had to agree with that sentiment as the light was coming in from the backyard doors and showed an equally disastrous area. It seemed to take forever to walk the short distance to the bedroom, but once they were back in the quiet dark haven, Draco opened his eyes fully and made a direct beeline for the bed with Harry right on his heels.

“I feel like I’ve been bouncing around the Floo for a lifetime,” Draco groaned as he flopped an arm over his eyes.

“Mount Gay’ll do dat to you.” Harry groused as he rested his head on Draco’s chest.

“What?” Draco muttered, feeling too beat to muster up incredulity.

“Mount Gay. Dat’s da last thing we were drinkin’: Mount Gay white rum one hundred and ten proof. Merlin, I’m surprised we can still see.”

“And you have dese damned parties every year?”

“Like I said, dey’re legendary.” Harry sighed. “I think I’m gettin’ too old for dis.”

Draco snorted at that. “If you’re old, den –”

A quiet knock on the door made them both grimace but mutter assent to come in. Narcissa walked in bearing a tray with two steaming cups. Marjorie was tagging along right beside her.

“This is a prime example of too much excess,” Narcissa said to Marjorie. “Note the bloodshot eyes, aversion to light and the desire to drink caffeine laden beverages.”

“Tea doesn’t have caffeine,” Draco protested weakly.

“The one you selected does,” Narcissa stated flatly as she handed him and then Harry their mugs. “I trust that you both will not be repeating this episode again?”

“Yes.” Harry and Draco replied, sounding like chastised children.

“Good, as I found the bedroom rather… occupied when the last of the guests had left for the night.” Narcissa replied primly, though there was a slight moue to her lips. “Miss Marjorie here was kind enough to offer a bed at her mother’s house for the night.”

Draco opted to gulp down some of the tea. Sure it was hot and scalding, but that slightly chill tone in Narcissa’s voice said that both he and Harry were in some deep trouble. Harry seemed equally fixated on his coffee for a moment.

“I didn’t know you could make coffee, Miss Malfoy.” Harry said.

Narcissa gave a shrug. “Cooking is a hobby of mine, something I’ve only truly indulged in since Lucius’ demise. My house elves were beside themselves at the beginning.” She paused. “But since I have you both here, I should take the time to discuss something with you.”

Draco, who was taking another gulp of tea, paused as he saw Marjorie move to the door and close it shut with a wicked grin of amusement on her face. They were now trapped; this was not good.

“What would that be?” Harry asked, sounding absolutely nervous.

“Grandchildren.” Narcissa said flatly.

Draco took another hasty gulp. That right there was the final word of approval from Narcissa about the relationship. Unfortunately he was now trapped in his bedroom, in boxers, in bed with a cup of tea and the sole means of exit cut off.

This was Narcissa’s means of revenge for last night. Now certainly would be a good time to spontaneously die.

______________________________________

“Marjorie, dere’s nothing for you to do here.” 

“Dere has to be something!” Marjorie pouted as she traced a finger on the floor in front of her where she sat crossed legged.

“Dere’s nothing,” Draco reaffirmed. “And Harry won’t be back with da group for a bit longer. Why don’t you run off and bother someone else?”

“I like spendin’ time here.”

Draco sighed. “Why don’t you go and spend time with my mother?”

“She’s having tea with my mum.” Marjorie grinned. “Dey get along real well. Were ya really dat bratty as a child?”

Draco felt his face flush as he wondered just what Narcissa was talking about. “I have no doubt dat it was in comparison to you.”

Marjorie scowled and crossed her arms. “I’m not dat bad.”

“Says you,” Draco snorted with a smirk. “Why don’t you go and go find a tide pool?”

“Did dat already.” Marjorie sighed and got up with a bounce. “Why don’t we go outside? It’s a nice day.”

“I’m quite fine in here.” Draco replied primly as he snapped out a copy of the wizarding newspaper.

“Ya read The Island all day when Harry isn’t here!” Marjorie huffed. “And ya gettin’ pale again. Ya looked like a vampire when ya first got here. Ya finally get a tan and ya regressing now.”  


Draco would not comment to that. “Sinply because I chose to keep myself informed, doesn’t mean dat I’m a shut in.”

“Ya could read ouside.”

“And kill my eyes with da glare from da paper? I think not.”

Marjorie huffed. “Yor mum was only staying for da winter, wasn’t she?”

“Hm,” Draco replied absently as he turned the page. He stopped when something occurred to him and lowered the newspaper. “Don’t you go to school?”

“I went up to Canada and went to school dere. And I ended up fast tracking, so I’m actually ahead by a year.”

“And you didn’t want to just skip a year and continue?”

“Why? I’m takin’ da year off, and starting on learning stuff. Besides,” Marjorie sucked her teeth. “Everyone in my class is just a bunch of idiots anyhow. What’s da point in havin’ them copy my work and get da credit for it?”

Draco huffed and raised the newspaper, continuing to read. The minutes ticked on by and Draco could feel Marjorie staring at him, even though the newspaper was blocking her from view. After a few minutes, he lowered the paper a bit and glowered at her. She simply stared back at him intently. He raised the paper once more and tried to read, but felt irritation growing.

“Fine, what da hell do you want?” he grumbled folding the paper back up.

“Let’s go outside!” Marjorie exclaimed.

“And do what exactly?” Draco demanded. “You want me to bake in da sun?”

Marjorie made a big show of thinking very carefully. “We can make a sand castle.”

“I will not make a sand castle.” Draco replied curtly.

“Den would you keep me company outside?” Marjorie sidled up him. “Ya’ll be able to hear da phone when it rings.”

“If it will get you to cease dat damn annoyance.” Draco groused, rising from his seat.

Marjorie grinned before she kicked off her shoes and darted outside. Draco followed after her, making sure the door leading to outside was propped wide open. He took a seat with him as well as an umbrella. He stuck it in the sand and opened the chair before he summoned the newspaper from inside. It came flying to his hand and he settled down to read it once more.

“Draco!” Marjorie wailed in exasperation.

“I’m outside. Dat should be more den enough to keep you damned happy.” Draco replied crisply.

A deeply offended silence came from Marjorie and Draco smirked in satisfaction. It was only a second later that he noticed a dark smudge appearing in the middle of the paper. It was only a second later that it spread and he realised what it was. He flung the paper down and kicked sand over it. The charred, smoking remains lay there and when he turned to look at Marjorie, she had an innocent expression on her face.

“Why you little – ” he began.

“Make a sand castle with me.” She demanded as she planted her hands on her hips. “Ya hands aren’t broken, are dey?”

Draco made a choked sound of rage and elected to flop back down in his seat. Marjorie shrugged and took two steps away before she started digging at the sand. Then she started flinging huge handfuls right at him.

“Fine!” Draco snarled as the tenth handful landed on him. “I’ll help you make your wretched sand castle.”

Marjorie gave a bright smile as if Draco had agreed from the very start. He walked over and crouched down with a grimace on his face.

“What silly thing do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Help me dig a trench.” Marjorie said simply as she continued at her task.

“In no way am I rootling about in sand.” Draco sniffed haughtily.

“What? Dere’s no chiggers in da sand!” Marjorie chided.

“Chiggers?” Draco replied.

“Yes, chiggers,” Marjorie gave a grin. “Chiggers are dese ticks dat bite ya. And ya scratch until ya skin’s red and raw. But dey just suck ya blood and –”

“Dat’s quite enough.” Draco said coldly.

“And den go on deir merry way. Now, if ya went walking in the dune sand dere,” she pointed to a spot just up the beach. “Den you’d have a serious chigger infestation.”

“Was dat supposed to be your idea of motivation?”

“Did it work?”

Draco scowled at the impish smile that she gave him. “Let just get dis damned castle made.”

______________________________________

It was only because of his love for Harry that Draco elected to not leave the island immediately. Marjorie had made him miserable and by the time they were done with the wretched sand castle, he was soaked from head to toe with water, and spattered in gobs of white sand. Marjorie had then decided that was a good time to fling herself at him and stuff massive handfuls of sand down his shirt and in his hair, yelling accusations at him that he was too stuffy. 

He hadn’t even noticed when Narcissa and Marjorie’s mother had come looking for them at sunset. Or that the boatload of tourists was back from the dive.

All in all, it must have been a very interesting sight to see. Harry had been fighting laughing admirably for most of that night. Narcissa had simply given that small pleased smile of hers and the tourists had gotten a much undignified eyeful of him.

When they’d gotten back home, Harry had just broken down laughing. Such displays weren’t something that Narcissa favoured. Draco knew they both were ganging up on him, when Narcissa allowed a chuckle to escape. Her quiet words of, “Draco, I’m so pleased that you took our conversation to heart” only had Harry sprawled helplessly on the couch, howling even more with laughter.

Draco had elected to take a glass and bottle and seek the impartial backyard. It was pleasantly cool under the coconut tree. It was also blissfully lacking Harry’s laughter, with a quick, muffling spell. The sky was darker now, crammed full of stars. He was swirling the liquor in the glass around when the sound of the back door sliding open came. He didn’t have to look to know it was Harry; he’d recognise those footsteps anywhere.

“Ya done sulkin’?” Harry asked as he sat beside Draco.

“Of course not,” Draco replied, like it was the most obvious thing on the face of the Earth. “You’re just interrupting now.”

Harry chuckled as he leaned against Draco. “Ya looked cute. Didn’t think you had da temperament to be with kids but ya proved me wrong.”

Draco spluttered at that. “What has my mother been talking to you about?”

Harry gave him an angelic look. “Dat she’d like a nice brood of grandchildren to spoil rotten.”

“Wonderful, just wonderful,” Draco groaned. “When she starts slipping you fertility potions before she leaves you can’t say dat I’m at fault.”

“Mmm-hm,” Harry hummed placidly as he shifted, resting his head on Draco’s lap.

Draco gave him a look before he finished off his drink and placed the glass beside the bottle. “All right, what else did you two talk about? Dat we should try and squeeze out a brat as soon as possible?”

“Nooooo,” Harry said slowly, an amused smile coming to his face. “How would you like it if yor mum came and lived with us?”

Draco regarded Harry solemnly before deciding that two drinks obviously wasn’t enough for the night. He reached for the glass once more, but Harry’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“We get along,” he said quietly, looking a bit uncomfortable. “I like yor mum.”

If there was one thing that Draco appreciated, it was that Harry’s eyes were expressive. He could easily see how much this meant to him. It didn’t surprise Draco really; Harry never really had a mother figure until Mrs. Weasley came around. And that must have been a positively smothering experience. Narcissa was vastly different from Mrs. Weasley and if Harry had taken a liking to her, Draco could understand why he wanted her to stay.

It couldn’t be that bad. After all, Narcissa pretty much kept to herself and did her own thing. Who knew; maybe living with them would be a good thing. Today he heard her laugh in genuine amusement. That had been something very rare back at the manor; he could count the number of times that happened on one hand.

Harry was still watching his face intently, trying to gauge something of a potential reaction. Draco watched him intently for a long moment before he brought his hand down to rest on Harry’s head, twining his fingers in the hair.

“Well,” he said slowly. “I suppose we need a bigger house, since spells dun’t really take here. And I refuse to be stuck sleeping on da couch with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry bristled slightly.

“Severe lack of… nocturnal activities, since a damned silencing spell won’t hold to da damned bedroom door.”

Harry snorted with laughter at that one. “I agree with ya on dat point.”

Draco shook his head as Harry closed his eyes with a broad grin. Draco started to stroke Harry’s hair, making the brunette purr slightly. He rested his head against the coconut tree, a smile coming to his face as he watched Harry. They sat like that under the tree for a while and they never noticed Narcissa looking out at them from the living room with a genuinely pleased smile on her face.

______________________________________


End file.
